


Тайна

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Psychology, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, ему и правда не жаль тех сотен жизней, что унес дракон. Но тайная боль по одному единственному, павшему на войне, останется с ним навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна

− С холма нам открывался вид на Эребор, она возвышалась, величественная и прекрасная, надо всеми землями. Облака и снег покоились на ее вершине, густые леса плащом тянулись вниз по ее склонам...

− Но люди, отец...

− Гномы. Гномы спешно покидали свою когда-то неприступную обитель. Черный дракон кружил над их головами, смертоносное пламя рвалось из его пасти, а ветер от его огромных крыльев, закрывших небо, валил с ног бегущих. Дракон исходил своей свирепой злобой, он страстно жаждал золота и камней, сокрытых в темных глубинах. Чудовищный и непобедимый, он...

− Но его удалось победить, отец. Стрела пронзила его.

Король эльфов лишь на краткое мгновение позволил линии губ искривиться, а бровям нахмуриться в недовольстве, затем лицо его разгладилось, и он продолжал мягким голосом:

− Не всякая стрела могла убить его, не каждый клинок пробил бы его чешую, и у нас не было ни таких стрел, ни волшебных мечей. Мы были бессильны, пусть и плотны были наши ряды и бесстрашны воины. Чуть раньше, чуть позже, дракон так или иначе проник бы в царство Трора. Так зачем же рисковать и обрекать на смерть тех, кто может продолжать жизнь?

− Вы обрекли на смерть гномов! Не себя, но их!

Король не терпел осуждения, однако в ответ на него лишь тонко улыбнулся и взглянул в глаза сыну.

− Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать. Отдать тысячу жизней за сотню? Время эльфов уходит, сын мой, нас остается все меньше, ты не видишь? Леса стоят в тишине, не разносится больше звонкий смех среди деревьев. Города пустеют, некому поддерживать их стены и высокие арки. Грядет эпоха людей, и потому мы должны сохранить свой народ.

− Но их народ, разве не заслуживают гномы быть спасенными, разве так сильно отличаются они от нас?

Король поднялся.

− Довольно. Ты пришел, чтобы в который раз послушать истории о минувшем, а не затем, чтобы искать в них виновных.

Встал и сын, и щеки его пылали столь редким гневным румянцем:

− Я пришел, чтобы сказать: я отправляюсь в Ривенделл. Я хотел просить твоего дозволения, но знай же, что и без него я выступлю уже с рассветом. Я буду послом Лихолесья и принесу вести лорду Элронду, а затем приму участие в войне против Тьмы и помогу каждому, кто будет нуждаться в помощи, будь то гном или человек. И пусть я погибну, отец, но смерть моя не будет напрасной. Таково мое слово.

Юный принц смотрел дерзко на своего короля, и Трандуил ощущал жар его большого распаленного сердца.

− Да будет так.

Леголас опустил голову в поклоне и удалился, эхо шагов неслось за ним по широким галереям.

Отец долго и недвижно стоял в тишине, печальный от мыслей, омрачавших его прекрасное лицо. На верхушки деревьев опускалась вечерняя заря.

Наконец король шевельнулся и медленно преклонил колени перед резным сундуком. Подняв заговоренную крышку, он извлек на свет заходящего солнца длинный сверток. Белые пальцы мучительно сжали струившуюся сквозь них ткань, но так и не посмели сдернуть ее с холодного лезвия Оркриста.

 


End file.
